There presently exist different forms of coil holders or dispensers. Generally speaking the existing devices are too complex in structure and there is a present need for more simplified device, but one that is effective in holding the coil structure in position to thus enable a length of the coil structure to be withdrawn and separated from the coil structure. As a matter of fact the present Applicant has existing patents pertaining to coil dispensers including D653,887; 8,287,019; 8,287,020; and 9,027,868. Although the devices shown in these patents are very effective for their intended use, the intent of the present invention is to provide an improvement particularly directed toward simplifying the holder or dispenser device. Other more complex structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,483,522 and 5,829,710.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved coil clamp which is particularly of simplified construction and that is yet effective in holding the coil structure in position to thus enable a length of the coil structure to be withdrawn and separated from the coil structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved coil clamp that is in the form of a single piece coil clamp that includes a main circular portion and a base substrate engagement portion that is contiguous with the main circular portion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved coil clamp that is housed in a cardboard box, or the like, and in which the box structure itself functions as the base substrate.